Cryslah Orion Bultar
Cryslah Orion Bultar was the daughter of Danyel Orion, niece of Ariel Kessana and stepdaughter of Dek Sizaris. She was also the one-time Sith apprentice of Honor Harrington and briefly a member of the Kryth. She later married her aunt's former apprentice, Jase Bultar. History 'Childhood (9 ABY to 25 ABY)' Had her father known of her existence Cryslah Orion would have been born and raised in a far different environment than the one she knew. Unfortunately Cryslah grew up, not with her father's influence and companionship, but her mother Myla and her stepfather Dek Sezaris. Sezaris was a small time smuggler and con man and Myla an information broker. When Cryslah was nine, her mother sold the wrong information and incurred the wrath of a Hutt crime lord who had her killed. The Force strong child felt her mother's murder, and withdrew from the Force. Dek, who was not a bad man, but not an oustandingly good one either, continued to raise Cryslah, as much for his own advantage as hers. He felt if he could get her to use the Force, it would give them an advantage so he constantly pushed her to do it. Cryslah acquiesced to the point of using the Force as a simple tool to do things, but refused to go any deeper into it's nature. To do so brought back the frightening experience of her mother's death. Cryslah grew up, not really hating Dek, but resenting him even as she felt a certain loyalty and mild affection. What she really wanted was to go off on her own as soon as she could. Before she could do so the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy. 'War (25 ABY)' The Yuuzhan Vong invasion did not go unnoticed by either Dek or Crys. While they philosophically abhored the Vong there was credits to made and Dek and Crys took advantage of the opportunities. Besides, they rationalized, there wasn't anything they could do to stop the Vong, although if the opportunity presented itself, they killed Vong without any qualms. Still it was safer to charge reasonable rates to ferry refugees or provide supplies. They were a small-time operation compared to others, but their lower fees kept them in the running; at least until Crys ran afoul of a bigger gang. Instead of just stealing some of their supplies, Crys attempted to steal the entire ship and got caught. That she wasn't killed outright amazed her until she was dumped on Mustafar to suffer a hot,slow death. Crys wasn't too worried about the situation. Figuring Dek would let her stew for a few days as a lesson for getting greedy and stupid, Crys set out for the abandoned mining facility. She made it -- after a fashion. 'The Cryth (26 ABY)' Unknown to Crys, the Sith Rogue Cryth were using the facility for a "training exercise". Overseen by their Sith master, Logan Cole, Honor Harrington and Kyrton were going to do their best to kill each other and Crys unwittingly stumbled into the middle of it. For a promise of a ride off Mustafar, Crys agreed to back up Honor Harrington which was fortunate for Honor as Kyrton had brought his own secret ally, Torin. The four duelled until Logan halted them and ordered Honor to bring Crys with them when they returned to their base on Ithor. By this time Crys wanted nothing to do with the others, but Honor left her no choice. He took her prisoner, and kept her his prisoner on Ithor where he turned her to the dark side. They then set out to do what the Cryth had dedicated themselves too -- ridding the galaxy of the Vong, but Crys had her own plans. She would slay Vong until she was strong enough kill her master, Honor Harrington. Shortly afterwards, Crys followed her master into an alliance with Jedi and Imperials to infiltrate and destroy a worldship. It was during this mission that she met her aunt, Ariel Kessana and Ariel's apprentice, Jase Bultar. The worldship mission was a success but Jase and Crys were captured by the Yuuzhan Vong attempting to escape. They were tortured, implanted with slave seeds, and finally, expelled from the Vong ship over Borleias. Meant by the Vong to burn up in the atmosphere, Crys and Jase were rescued (along with other prisoners) by New Republic forces stationed at Borleias. 'A New Life (26 ABY to 30 ABY)' During their time as prisoners of the Vong Crys and Jase had formed a bond and that bond continued after their rescue. Jase even gave his lightsaber to Crys, a gesture of special significance since a lightsaber was considered an extension of the Jedi who'd constructed it. Because of the slave seed implants (that were later removed) the two of them had a Vong sense they could tap into at will; something very useful since the Yuuzhan Vong could not be sensed in the Force. Jase and Crys spent the rest of the war partnered with Wraith Squadron, and learned more specialized non-Jedi skills from the covert operatives. This specialization advanced them to what under the old Jedi Order would have constituted a Jedi Sentinel. 'More Than A Bond (31 ABY)' The war ended in 30 ABY with the death of the Supreme Overlord and the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, but the struggle in the galaxy was hardly over. While many young Jedi were involved in the reconstruction of the galaxy (and the resulting crime and chaos), Luke Skywalker ordered Cryslah and Jase to hunt down the Rogue Cryth and end any danger they presented. They spent the next several years doing so, acquiring even more skills along the way -- skills to combat, overcome and defeat the Dark Side and its adherents. Through this long mission, Cryslah and Jase advanced into the rank/specialty of Jedi Shadows, an official designation granted them by Luke Skywalker. However, it was deemed secret and only the Jedi Council was aware of their true status.